


Dinner Catch-Up

by BraveheartZX



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: Dunban wanted to see how Melia was after a few years of barely having contact with her, so he devises a plan.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban
Kudos: 6





	Dinner Catch-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taelico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelico/gifts).



> uhhh hi lmao. sorry its been a while. i made this for a friend and figured id slap it on here. i could have done better but i wanted to get it done on time for something.

It had been several years since Dunban had seen Melia. To be fair, it was quite hard to have even a small chat with royalty. Always busy, moving around, making sure everything is in proper order. She said she didn't like sending others to do her bidding and that's why she's always moving around and not a personal servant. 

However, today, Dunban could finally catch up with Melia. He'd actually set aside time and got a reservation at a restaurant that at first seemed a bit pricey, even for Dunban. But it would probably help if it  _ were _ there, since he disguised this meeting as a political meeting between the High Entia and the Homs. Dunban waited for her next to the table he reserved for them, feeling a bit of nervousness. 

_ "That's odd,"  _ he thought.  _ "I suppose it isn't too peculiar. It  _ **_has_ ** _ been a couple of years. Even still, being nervous doesn't-"  _

Before he could finish his thought, he spotted that familiar silver hair through the glass. He took a deep breath and put on a relaxed face, just in case it seemed like he was nervous on the outside, too. 

"Right this way, Miss Antiqua," he heard the waiter say. He turned his head and smiled in her direction. Melia gave a small smile back, probably just out of.politeness. "I will be with you again shortly." The waiter said, before walking off again.

Dunban grabbed her hand and leaned over it, looking up to Melia. "May I, Miss Antiqua?"

A faint hint of red rushed over her cheeks. "Y-Yes you may." He kissed her hand like the gentleman he was, and then stepped to the side, motioning his arm for her to take a seat. When she did, he sat opposite of her. "What would you like to begin with?" 

Her serious tone made him chuckle. Even outside of her kingdom and in the company of an old friend, she put the ruler persona on. "Well actually, Melia, I just wanted to catch up with you. See how everything is going. I doubt I could have been able to talk with you otherwise, what with you being so busy." He flashed a sly smile, seeing as Melia looked down with another faint tint of red. 

"I… suppose I do move around a lot. I  _ have _ been meaning to make time to visit you all in Colony 9. I just-" 

"Couldn't get around to it. I know. You've been handling everything quite nicely from what I can tell. It must be very difficult to get everything in perfect order like that."

"It is, yes. How-" Melia cut herself off when the waiter returned. 

"Have we decided on what we're drinking?" 

Dunban waited for Melia to go first. "I believe so. Do you serve Nopon tea?" The waiter nodded. "I would like that then."

"And you, sir Dunban?" 

"No need to be so formal, friend. I am but another Homs, just as you. I'll have water." 

"Your drinks shall arrive soon." He walked off again.

"As you were saying, Melia?" Dunban tilted his head. 

"Right… How is everyone else?" 

"Well, Shulk and Fiora are as busy as ever. Going on research trips and such. Reyn and Sharla live in Colony 6 now, raising Juju. He's growing to be a fine young man, thanks to Reyn's example."

"Just as you taught him, I presume?" 

Dunban laughed calmly. "If that's the case, I suppose I've taught him well." Melia smiled, but not in her royal way. A true, genuine smile. "Riki's apparently teaching his kids how to be more like 'Dadpon and Dundun.', from what I've heard. He's been telling stories from our journey."

"Really? I think those children will grow up to be fine Nopon as well. If they have you for another role model alongside their father." Her smile never faded.

"You're too kind. I appreciate it, though. Your kindness is nice to be around again." 

"I'm just stating a fact. If Reyn and by extension Juju can grow into functional adults by following your example, Riki's kids will be just as fine." Melia giggled. "Humble as ever, I see. How have you been, Dunban?" 

For some reason, when she said his name and looked into his eyes, it made his heart flutter. He was able to keep his composure. "I'm essentially retired. There's no need for war anymore, so I walk around making sure everything is going well. I still swing by the military training area and show those lads a few moves every so often. It's hard not to go there after all these years." 

The waiter returned with their drinks, handing them over. They ordered their food and watched the waiter walk away with their order.

"How about you, Melia? Aside from being busy with your duties, how have you been?" 

"Well, I would be lying if I said it doesn't get lonely without you guys. But I'm making do with what I have." Melia looked down at the table, prompting Dunban to speak again. 

"Maybe next time we can have another 'political meeting' in your kingdom. I'm sure I could find a way." Dunban smiled. 

"No, that's quite alright. I think I should take more time for myself to not overdo it. I could just make time for you." She smiled, before her face turned red. "A-And everyone else, of course."

Dunban just laughed and smiled back at her, looking into her eyes. "That would be nice."


End file.
